RAT
FNaC= RAT is a new antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Like Chester and the The Reverse Puppet, RAT has never been shown in any of Emil Macko's showcases before the game. Appearance RAT is a rat-like animatronic with big round ears (one being in undamaged condition, while the other one has a visible endoskeleton.) He also has a stiched line running across through his snout. Besides the stiched line, there is also a metallic skin or layer seen on RAT's forehead. He also has hollowed eyes, one having a minor scar. RAT also has a metallic cylinder running across his jaw that makes his jaw function. Speaking of the jaw, he has a visible endoskeleton jaw and has thin squared teeth. His arms and his legs have holes on them and have three metal cubes on each leg and arm. RAT also has visible endoskeleton hands and feet. In the last frame of his jumpscare, he seems to see you with human eyes if the last frame of the jumpscare is inverted. Locations RAT starts off-camera and first appears in the Secondary Party Room, then either takes a path through the Arcade Area, the Backstage 2, and at the left door in the Backstage 1, or through the Main Hall 1, the Main Hall 3, the Main Hall 2, and at the right door from the Entrance Hall. Behavior Like Old Candy, RAT does not have shiny eyes and the cameras must be used to spot them at the door. Unlike Old Candy, and like Candy, he can go to either of the two doors. In the Extra menu, if looking at him for a longer amount of time, he will go up to the player, and then twitch his head for a moment. He will then return to his default position. Trivia * When RAT jumpscares the player, his scream sounds strangely human-like, as well as having human-like eyes in the last frame of his jumpscares. **However, in the Night 6 cutscene, his eyes are appears as phantom. It is unknown what does it ever means. * While RAT is getting up in the cutscene, RAT's hands appear to clip through parts of the machine that he originally sit on. *Because of his body color, RAT is able to blend into the dark making the player hard for him to see. ** Same goes to Freddy Fazbear from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, as Freddy is barely seen in some locations besides the Kitchen. ** This can also be said for Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which, if the player loses track of him, sometimes makes the nights very hard to complete. |-|FNaC 2= The Rat returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a more disrepaired state. He, along with CAT, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance He is almost ironically similar to CAT. They both have the same dominant color and are both really withered. However, The Rat has a rat shaped head unlike CAT, as he has a cat shaped head. Withered Rat also has hollowed eyes. One of the eyes had stitches on them. Like CAT, he has a stitch running across his head, however, he doesn't have a metallic skin or layer showing. Unlike his version in Five Nights at Candy's 3 Withered Rat doesn't have a tail. He also has a hole in his body. Like the CAT, he has 2-3 metallic cubes on his arms. Withered Rat also has visible endoskeleton fingers, arms, hands, and legs. And looking closely inside his jaw is his endoskeleton neck. Behavior Throughout Night 6 and 8, the only nights he appears in, Withered RAT acts both like a "wandering" animatronic such as Candy, Cindy, and Blank, appearing in the Central Hall and needing to be lured away by ringing phones, as well as taking the role of The Penguin by having his face obscure a camera before crashing the camera system and forcing the player to restart it. |-|Audio= FNaC FNaC 2 |-|Gallery = Tumblr Thank you too!.png Menu Rat title 1.png|RAT in the title screen. Rat title 2.png|RAT twitching in the title screen. Rat title 3.png|RAT twitching in the title screen. Rat.png|RAT from the Extra menu. Rat extra.gif|RAT going up to the player in the Extra menu. RAT Extras.png|Withered RAT from the Extras menu Gameplay (FNAC) 462.png|RAT in the Secondary Party Room. Five nights at candy s official the rat old by thesitcixd-d91xk6i.png|RAT in the Arcade Area. 653.png|RAT in the Backstage 2. Rat cam 6.png|RAT in the Backstage 1. 200.png|RAT in the Main Hall 1. 859.png|RAT in the Main Hall 3. 211.png|RAT in the Main Hall 2. 218.png|RAT in the Entrance Hall. RAT Invert 2.jpg|The last, inverted frame of RAT's first jumpscare. RAT Invert.jpg|The last, inverted frame of RAT's second jumpscare. Cutscenes 737.png|RAT sitting down with Old Candy and Blank. Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif|RAT looking at the security camera after resting. Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif|RAT getting up after looking at the camera. Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif|RAT standing up after trying to get up. Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif|RAT walking away from the camera view. 778.png|RAT staring directly at the security camera after walking away. Gameplay (FNAC 2) RAT in Cam 11.png|RAT in Cam 011 RAT in Cam 12.png|RAT in Cam 012 RAT in Cam 13.png|RAT in Cam 013 RAT in Cam 14.png|RAT in Cam 014 RAT in Cam 15.png|RAT in Cam 015 RAT in Cam 16.png|RAT in Cam 016 RAT Crashing the SaSS.png|RAT crashing the security system 1473.png|RAT close to the player in the office RAT jumpscare (1).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel RAT jumpscare (2).gif|RAT's jumpscare when looking at the office Teaser (FNAC 1&3) Reverse Puppet and The RAT.jpeg|Reverse Puppet and Rat FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|Original Rat Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|Five Nights at Candy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Withered Category:Animatronics